2020
2020 is the year in which Murota Mizuki and Funaki Musubu graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project, and Kobushi Factory disbands, and Miyamoto Karin graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '19 becomes Morning Musume '20. *March 22: Murota Mizuki graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *March 30: **Kobushi Factory disbands. **Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, and Wada Sakurako graduate from Hello! Project. *Spring: Funaki Musubu graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *June: Miyamoto Karin graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. Singles *January 15: Ishiki Takai Otome no Dilemma / Dakishimerarete Mitai - Tsubaki Factory *January 22: KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way - Morning Musume '20 *March 4: Seishun no Hana / Start Line - Kobushi Factory *April 1: Pop Music / Suki tte Itte yo - Juice=Juice Digital Songs *January 28: Kiiroi Sen no Uchigawa de Narande Omachi Kudasai - Kanazawa Tomoko Albums *January 8: Petit Best 20 2020 - Hello! Project DVD Singles *February 8: **Event V "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY" - ANGERME **Event V "Ishiki Takai Otome no Dilemma / Dakishimerarete Mitai" - Tsubaki Factory *February 23: **Event V "KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way" - Morning Musume '20 DVDs/Blu-rays *January 8: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *January 22: The Girls Live Vol.63 (DVD) *February 5: ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 12: The Girls Live Vol.64 (DVD) *February 26: Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ (DVD) *March 11: **The Girls Live Vol.65 (DVD) **Country Girls Kessei 5 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Go for the future!!!!~ (DVD) *March 25: **Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **Kobushi Ongaku Eizou Shuu (Blu-ray) *April 1: ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 8: Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 22: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 29: LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 20: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - February 24: Hello! Project 2020 Winter *January 27 - February 19: Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ *February 3 - May 10: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ *February 9 - May 17: ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! *February 22 - June 6: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki *March 14 - June 7: Morning Musume '20 Concert Tour Haru ~MOMM~ *March 15 - March 20: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2020 3gatsu ~Tsumugu~ *March 20 - March 22: Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~ *March 8 - May 31: BEYOOOOONDS 1st LIVE TOUR 2020 ~Pop! Step! Zen Onpu!!~ *March 29 - April 5: Morning Musume '20 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *March 30: Kobushi Factory Live 2020 ~The Final Ring!~ *April 11 - May 23: ANGERME Concert Tour 2020 Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! *April 25 - May 31: Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2020 Haru Events *February 22 - February 23: Kobushi Factory Fanclub Tour "Smile For You!!!!!" in Shizuoka *March 12: **Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei & Tsubaki Factory Ogata Risa FC Event 2020 **Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano FC Event 2020 Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '20 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 8: Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event in Sapporo *January 20: ANGERME Ise Layla Birthday Event 2020 *January 24: Juice=Juice Uemura Akari Birthday Event in Osaka *February 3: Morning Musume '20 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 10: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2020 *February 20: Morning Musume '20 Morito Chisaki Birthday Event *February 25: Morning Musume '20 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event *February 26: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina Birthday Event 2020 *March 9: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2020 *March 16: BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Takase Kurumi Birthday Event 2020 *March 18: Morning Musume '20 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 24: Morning Musume '20 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 9~ *March 25: Morning Musume '20 Kitagawa Rio Birthday Event Theater *April 17 - April 26: Arabeyooooonds Nights Auditions ]] *January 11: ANGERME ONLY ONE Audition ~Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi~ begins. *February 15: ANGERME ONLY ONE Audition ~Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi~ application deadline. Publications *January 1: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2020 WINTER *January 2: You ~You make me~ - Inoue Rei *January 7: believe in oneself - Ishida Ayumi *February 2: Maria19 - Makino Maria *March 7: Akane - Haga Akane Anniversaries *January 2: Kobushi Factory's formation 5th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's major debut 22nd anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's formation 7th anniversary *February 22: Tsubaki Factory's major debut 3rd anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's formation 11th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's formation 5th anniversary *May 26: ANGERME's major debut 10th anniversary *August 7: BEYOOOOONDS's major debut 1st anniversary *September 11: Juice=Juice's major debut 7th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's formation 23rd anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *October 19: BEYOOOOONDS's formation 2nd anniversary Category:2020